Awilix (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Blood Moon= |-|Renegade= |-|Midnight Dove= |-|Powersurge= |-|Royal Champion= |-|Golden= Summary Pale white shines the light from her sentinel high above Earth. She watches, the eye that pierces shadow, and listens with the ears of birds and beasts that use the darkness to hunt and revel. As Queen of the Night, she is known; the Goddess of the Moon, Awilix. They say the sun is her lover, and from his light does she shine, but those that say so have never beheld her. Left unrestrained, the sun burns skin, scorches the land, blinds the eyes. Moonlight does no such thing. Like soft white petals it blankets the night, casting the world into mystical illumination. Never has it brought calamity or ruin, only the chance to see where once there was none. She is no different. Her mysterious radiance needs no other to shine. These days, the night is less welcoming. Those loyal followers, the jaguars, whose whispered roars bellow into the silence of her domain, prowl at her command. While it is, no doubt, beyond the understanding of mortals, the very moonlight is threatened. A war unlike any before it would end all things. For once that pale white will glimmer on the ugliness of bloodshed, for the night belongs to Awilix. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Goddess of the Moon Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Mayan Goddess, Goddess of the Moon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Light Manipulation (Can control the light of the moon as its goddess), Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity Surge, can pull her enemies down from the air and slam them onto the ground), Darkness Manipulation (Is stated to have power over the night), Animal Manipulation and Summoning (Via Summon Suku and by herself, can summon and control her panther Suku as well as jaguars), Avatar Creation and Life Manipulation (Gave life to Xabalanque, who is her avatar), Statistics Amplification (Via Initiative and Gravity Surge), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to other regular gods. At least comparable and likely above Xabalanque, who is her incarnation) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other gods) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Comparable to other regular deities) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ (Can harm the likes of other regular gods. Should be above the likes of Xabalanque) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can take hits from regular gods) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Infinite Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with her spear, far higher with powers Standard Equipment: Spear, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Initiative:' If Awilix strikes first from out of combat, she increases her Physical Power for a short duration. *'Summon Suku:' Awilix mounts her Panther Suku, gaining movement speed but decreasing strafe speed. Awilix may leap off of Suku to deal damage to all enemies in the target area. Canceling this ability before leaping will not trigger its Cooldown. *'Feather Step:' Awilix flips over the last enemy she hit within 1.5s, Rooting, Crippling, and dealing damage as she passes over them. The damage dealt is modified based on the next attack in Awilix's Basic Attack progression. If the next attack is her third attack, then she also hits all targets in the area around her. *'Moonlight Charge:' Suku comes to Awilix's aid, rushing forward and damaging all enemies. If hit from the side or behind, enemies are also knocked up into the air. *'Gravity Surge:' Awilix calls upon the power of the moon, immediately pulling to her the closest enemy god she is facing that is either leaping or knocked up into the air. The target god takes damage when they land. Awilix is then bathed in moonlight, gaining bonus Attack Speed and Physical Power, along with protection against Roots, Slows, and Knockbacks for 6s. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Mayan Gods Category:Spear Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE